


Pi

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two geeks, naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi

It had been a bet – a really dumb bet, Rodney conceded, but asking him not to take a bet when Sheppard was insinuating with the jut of his hip and the peculiar quality of his smirk that Rodney was chicken, bock-bock _chicken_ , well, such things weren't to be borne, not by geniuses, not by geniuses with incredible recall for mathematical principles, not by him.

" . . . 897932 . . . " Rodney groaned as John pulled almost the whole way out of his body, a slow, filthy glide. ". . . 8462643 . . ."

"Yeah," John breathed, pushing back in, his movements languid, infuriating, so goddamn hot. He stroked a hand down Rodney's spine. "More."

Rodney whimpered, face mashed into his pillow, hands full of cotton-covered down. " _John_ . . ."

John stilled and sweet _god_ that was worse, that was torturous, the fullness, the pressure. Rodney keened softly, but John didn't move. "What was the bet?"

Rodney swallowed hard, taking some comfort in the fact that John's voice sounded rough, raw, a little cracked. "That I – " he groaned and shuddered as John pulled back and pushed in just a fraction, enough to rub friction against his prostate, enough to make him grit his teeth so that he wouldn't beg. " – couldn't, uh . . ." he panted for a second "recite Pi while you – "

"Am I winning?"

Rodney took a breath. "3832795," he managed, moaning as John picked up his pace again, his hands curved around Rodney's hips. "028841 . . . 9 . . . 7 . . ."

"Yeah," John panted, thrusting a little harder. "Yeah, come on . . ."

"169 - _John_ \- 3993 oh Jesus – "

"More."

"7510 . . ."

A grunt as John slammed into him, and the backs of Rodney's thighs stung with heat and sweat and trembling pleasure.

"5820 . . . touch me? _please_ touch – 9749 . . ."

"Not . . . yet . . ."

" _Bastard_. 44 – 592 – 3078 . . . I can't, I can't – "

John leaned forward, chest to Rodney's spine, searing warmth against his back as his hips kept moving, rocking, angling to make Rodney's brain lose focus.

". . . 3078 – 3078 –"

"Repeats," John managed, breathless.

"3078 – 16406 . . ." Rodney bit down on the pillow, frantic, trying to stifle the desperate whimper that wanted to break loose.

"Little more, c'mon, c'mon," John rasped right by his ear.

"28620 . . ."

And John's hand finally, beautifully, slipped from Rodney's hip to wrap around his cock, tugged hard in time with the thrust of John's hips and Rodney came with a shout, clenching down as John pushed back inside, froze there, shuddered hard from head to toe and gasped an unintelligible oath against the sex-sweet curve of Rodney's shoulder.

"8998," Rodney whispered as they slumped against the mattress, John still inside him, heavy at his back.

"Shhh," John murmured, nosing at the nape of his neck.

But Rodney could barely think anymore. "628 – 03 – "

John stroked a heavy hand down the length of Rodney's arm. "You won," he panted softly, petting him through aftershocks. "Geekiest."

Rodney smiled, dazed, eyelids heavy. "Your idea."

John nudged at his shoulder with his nose. "4825" he whispered. "34211."

And Rodney groaned, wriggled his hips until John pulled out, rolled over and pulled him into a long, warm, exceptionally dirty kiss. "Later," he nodded, licking at John's mouth. "Your turn. Think you can?"

"70679," John mumbled, burrowing against Rodney's neck, drowsy and pliant. "8."

"214," Rodney smiled into his hair, drifting too, hand mapping the scars and muscles of John's relaxed back. "8086."

"51."

"3."

"2."

"8," Rodney whispered fondly, and sank into sleep.


End file.
